


The way I do

by danielle98



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle98/pseuds/danielle98
Summary: No magic, AUEmma is living with her foster parents Mary Margaret and David, shes invited to a party where sexually assaulted by two guys she faces troubles with her parents and turns to her girlfriend Regina for comfort.This is my first ever time writing, this was a dream I had so I've attempted to write it out haha





	1. this is hell

Emma and Lily ran up the stairs and searched for Emma’s foster mother Mary Margaret, they found her in the lounge room and out of breath asked “Snow can I go to Lily’s tonight? she's having a few friends over and you keep saying I need to get out and make more friends, so please please?” Lily looked at Emma confused and asked “Snow? I thought her name was Mary Margaret?” Emma looked at Snow then back at Lily and giggled “David and I call her that because she's sweet and talks to all the animals like Snow White” Lily nods and looks back at Snow “so can Emma come please? there wont be any drinking or anything I promise” Mary Margaret looks to David and he nods back to his wife “Yes you can go, but on one condition. Don’t drink and don't do anything stupid and be home by 10, okay Emma. We’re trusting you” Mary Margaret replies and  
Emma nods “yay thank you mom and dad!” Emma hugs them both and drags Lily down the hall to her room to get ready.  
Emma had been in their care for a year after being thrown around from foster families and group homes, Mary Margaret and David wanted to give the girl her forever family, even though they haven't full adopted Emma yet, they thought after 17 years of being passed around it was time for Emma to finally have a family. And that was them. Mary Margaret looks over to David with tears in her eyes “she called us mom and dad, David. She's been with us for a year and she's never called us that” David took Mary Margarets hand into his own and grins at her “I know Snow, we knew it would take time for her to trust us.” 

Lily is sitting on Emma’s bed looking through a magazine when Emma comes back from the bathroom, she's wearing black ripped skinnies, a white t-shirt and a black and red flannel with a snapback on backwards. Lily looks at her up and down checking her out “damn girl, if I was into chicks I’d be all over you” and smacks Emma’s ass, Emma looks at Lily and blushes “haha come on Lil lets go before they change their minds.” Lily chucks the magazine back down onto the desk and follows Emma through the house and back into the lounge room, “okay we’re gonna go now, I’ll be home by 10, love you guys” and kisses her foster parents on the cheeks “bye Em, please be safe, nothing silly and call us if you need us okay?” David asks and Emma groans “yes dad” Emma grabs the brunettes hand pulls her down the stairs and they get into Lily’s green Chevvy, she starts the engine and revs the car and pulls out of the driveway and starts the short drive to her house. The drive was quiet except the quiet music coming from the radio, the blonde looks over to her friend and asks “so Lil who's going to be there? you haven't told me yet” Lily glances at the girl beside her and turns her attention back to the road “well my boyfriend Elijah, and a couple of his mates are coming too, Jeff, Victor, and Grace” Emma hummed and looked out the window, she's never hung out with them at school before because they're in the “cool group” and she's not cool enough for them apparently. They pull up to Lily’s place by 6pm and her boyfriend and his friends are there already waiting for us to, Lily introduced Emma to her boyfriend, Jeff, Victor and Grace, they were all nice except Victor had a weird vibe about him and called me babe but I chose to ignore him for most of the night.

Through the night they ate pizza played video games and listened to music, it was around 9pm now and they sat around the fire in Lily’s backyard and played truth or dare, the boys were all drinking beer while the girls stuck to soda, a few rounds into the game Grace had to leave so we all said bye and went back to the game, Victor and Jefferson offered to get another round of drinks for everyone and went off into the kitchen “damn that Emma girl is fine don't ya reckon Jeff?” Victor asked his friend, Jeff rolls his eyes at him and agrees “yeah she's alright she doesn't talk much and apparently she's into chicks” he laughs, “thats a shame, I bet we could straighten her out, don't ya think?” the boy raises his eyebrows at his friend as he drops two tablets into her drink and uses a straw to mix them in with the drink.

“Hey Em you’ll be alright with the guys for a little yeah? Elijah wants to have a quicky” Emma looked up at her friend and nodded “yeah I’ll be fine just don't be too long I’ve gotta be home by 10 remember?” she reminds her friend, “we wont be that long Em, chill out” and left hand in hand in hand with her boyfriend. By this time Victor and Jeff came back with their drinks and handed Emma hers “where did they go?” Jeff asked the blonde “uhm, they went up to Lily’s from for a ‘quicky’” Emma tells them, the two boys look at each other as she takes a large sip of her coke. “So Emma, you got a boyfriend?” Jeff asks and she looks at him and laughs “nah I don’t, no one around here is my type” and takes another sip, Victor raises his eyebrow “you mean no one around here is gay like you?” Emma looks at them in shock “ho-how do you know?” she stutters. “I think its pretty obvious, I mean look what you're wearing, skinnies, an oversized tee, flannel and a snapback, you couldn't look more gay if you tried babe” Victor replies. Emma drinks the rest of her drink and looks anywhere but at Victor and Jeff “Its such a shame, a beautiful, fit blonde babe like yourself, such a waste”  
Emma suddenly feels dizzy and puts her cup down on the table next to her and stands, “uhm I feel a bit dizzy I’m going to go lay down for a bit, do you mind telling Lily where I am when she gets out? thanks” She stumbles off to the guest room down the hall.  
About 30 minutes later the door opens and Emma calls out for her friend “Lily?” theres no reply so she closes her eyes again, suddenly Jeff and Victor enter the room and Emma looks at them and they're spinning “what are you guys doing in here? why do I feel like this? what did you do to my drink? wheres Lily?” the two boys just looked at each other and laugh, “Lily wont be bothering us, she's a little busy at the moment” Victor approached the bed and undoes Emma’s jeans, she tried to push and fight him off but Jeff grabs her arms and holds her down hard enough to leave bruises while Victor pulls her shoes off and yanks Emma’s jeans and underwear off. Emma cries and tries to protest but before she can scream Jeff undoes his pants and shoves his dick into her mouth to shut her up. Victor looks over to his friend and they hi-five each other. “Listen Emma, we’re doing this for you okay? no one is going to accept you for being gay so we’re going to make you straight by fucking you okay?” Emma cries and whimpers as Victor rubs his dick up and down her slit then forcefully pushes himself in and out of her, be grips the sides of the of her torso and digs his fingers in her leaving finger marks as he picks up his pace. While Victor is having his turn on Emma Jeff pushes himself inside Emma mouth, she gags and he pulls her shirt up and plays with her nipples until they're hard. “No one is going to want you after this, you're a dirty little street slut Emma, nothing but a fuck and if you tell anyone we’ll do this again and again okay ” Victor grunts and emphasis each by pushing insider her harder and harder each time. After a while Victor finishes himself inside Emma with a grunt and rolls off her, “mate you want a go?” he asks Jeff “nah I'm alright, lets get out of here before we get caught” they both nodded and put their clothes back on and left the blonde girl laying on the bed naked, crying and bruised.


	2. Gina

Emma slowly gets up and looks at the damage that was done to herself, she had bruises on her arms, her stomach and her thighs, great how was she supposed to hide these she wonders. She checks the time on her phone 11:24pm “shit!” she yells, she's late, high, dizzy and feeling sick but pulls her clothes back on and slowly makes her way into Lily’s room, the door was locked so she yelled out “Lily!? I need to be home?” no answer, Emma looked around, there was no one home that could take her home so she walks out the front door and starts making her way home. On her way home she punches walls as she walks past them which split open her knuckles, there was blood all over her clothes. Great.

By the time she got to her street it was 12:00 am, man she was screwed. Instead of going to her own house she went to her neighbours house, Regina will help me she thought, Regina had been her neighbour since she moved in with Snow and David, they're great friends and they’ve been secretly dating for 6 months, Emma knew she could trust her.   
She pulled out her keys to Regina’s place and unlocked the doors and ran into Regina’s room and sat beside her on the bed crying “Reggie, Ginaa baby please wake up I need youu” Regina woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes “Em? whats wrong babe? you're freezing” she asked and handed Emma a jumper which she took gratefully “Gina something b-bad happened but I cant tell you, can you please come home with me? I’m late and my parents are going to kill me because I’m high, I didn't mean to get high I swear, they’re going to send me back Reg, they're going to fucking send me back and its my fault” Regina put her hands on the blondes arms to calm her down and wiped her tears away “they wont send you back I promise baby, come on lets get you home” Regina stands up and puts a dressing gown over her pyjamas and helps Emma stand up, they stagger through the house across the lawn and Regina takes Emma’s keys to open the front door, once they're inside Regina helps her walk up the stairs. When Emma reaches the top of the stairs she sees that Snow and David are waiting for her in the lounge room, they look angry so she signals for Regina to stay where she was so she didn't get caught in the crossfire.

Emma looked at her foster parents and quickly avoided their gazes and then it started “WHERE have you been Emma?! it after 12am, do you not know the time? you're two hours late!” Emma looks at her in the eyes and and shrugs “shit happens” Snow approached Emma and looked into her eyes and yelled “shit happens?? look at me, you’re high too? what the fuck Emma?! we trusted you and you go out and break our trust like this? I cant believe you, I’m so disappointed in you” Emma wipes away the tears that are staining her cheeks meanwhile David is trying to calm his wife down “and what happened to your hands? did you get into another fight? you're supposed to be on good behaviour Emma” by now Emma has had enough of getting yelled at and turns around to go to her room “where do you think you're going missy? I am not done!” Snow grabs Emma’s arm and she winced in pain but turned back to her foster mother “what else do you fucking have to say? you cant tell me what to do! you’re not my fucking parents! you’re probably going to send me back aren't you? one thing goes wrong and its back to the system for me, I thought you guys were different but I guess no one can handle a dirty street slut like me, just fuck off and leave me alone okay!!?” and storms off to her room slamming the door shut.


	3. oh no

At this moment Regina walks up the rest of the steps and looks at Emma’s parents “uhmm hi, she came and asked me if I could come home with her” Regina explains, “do you know whats going on with her Regina? why would she act out like this?” David asks, “she said something happened but didn't explain, I’m gonna go and see if she’ll tell me whats wrong” David nodded and Regina made her way to Emma’s room and knocks “Em please let me in, I want to help you” Emma made her way to the door and as soon as she opened it she looked into Regina’s eyes and started crying hysterically. Regina hugs her and guides Emma to sit on her bed “Em baby what happened, this isn't like you. You can tell me anything.” Emma knows its true, she's never argued back like that with her foster parents before but she just couldn't handle it this time. Emma looked at Regina “I don't want you to think differently of me and if you tell anyone what happened it’ll happen again” “Em no matter what happens I’ll always be here for you okay? I promise” Regina places her hand on Emma waist and kisses her. “uhmm okay so, I went to Lily’s because she was having friends over and the guys were drinking but I didn't because Snow and David told me not to, uhm Lily went off with her boyfriend to have sex and she left me with Jeff and Victor. They told me they knew that I wad gay and started saying horrible stuff about me being a waste because I'm not into guys, th-they gave me this drink which I thought was coke but they spiked it because I started feeling dizzy and sick so I went and lied down” Emma sniffed and wiped her nose on a tissue and continued “about 30 minutes later they both came in and th-they held me down and they h-had sex with me, I tried to stop them and yell but when I did Jeff put his penis in my mouth and i couldn't yell or anything. They were so rough and and now I have bruises everywhere and I just hurt Reggie, everything fucking hurts and Lily wouldn't answer so I had to walk home, I fucked up with Snow and David and I didn't mean it, what did I do to deserve this” she was crying hysterically again and so was Regina “you did nothing wrong, don't ever think you did anything to deserve this, they're sick bastards and when I get my hand-“ “NO you cant do anything Reggie, they said if I tell anyone they’ll come after me again” Regina wipes her girlfriends tears away and continues “Em you cant let them get away with this, they raped you baby, you have the bruises to prove it, you can get them put away for this, I have to tell your parents”  
Emma’s eyes widened “no no no you can’t!” “Emma baby we have to tell them! they care about you, they want the best for you” Regina reasons “no they don’t, you didn't see how they looked at me, they hate me.” the blonde looks up at her girlfriend and puts a hand on the back of her neck and leans in and kisses her, Emma pushes her tongue into Regina’s mouth and moans, she pushes her down onto her bed and puts a leg in-between Regina’s leg and straddles her thigh. Emma kisses her way from Regina’s mouth down to her neck and lets her hands roam down the side of her body before Regina pushes her off, “Em we can’t, you've just been through a traumatic experience, you don't want this, plus this isn't how I want our first time baby” “yes I do Regina, I want you so bad baby I’m so wet for you, I want you to make me forget” Emma says as she's kissing her neck. “babe no, I’m gonna go speak to your parents okay?” Regina kisses Emma on the forehead and gets up from Emma’s bed and opens the door and as she walks out Emma yells “you don't even want me anymore? do I repulse you that much Regina? maybe its true I’m just a dirty street slut that no one wants?!” Regina turns around and hugs the Emma “no no baby, of course I want you I just don’t think now is the time okay baby? I'm going to talk to your parents and I’ll take you to the hospital” Emma nods and lays down on the bed as Regina leaves to speak with her parents.


	4. I can't lose you

Regina walks into the lounge room and as soon as they see Regina they're looking at her with curious gazes “so?” they both say, Regina sits in front of them “first of all I just want to tell you that none of this was Emma’s fault, she respected your rules by not drinking, her drink got spiked” Regina whispers “and she got raped” David looks at her and yells “what!?” David and Snow look at each other with tears in their eyes and let Regina continue “sh-she tried to stop them but there was two and she couldn’t” Regina wipes away her tears and David reaches over to hug her.

She could hear Regina talking to her parents so she lifts her shirt to assess the damage again, she felt dirty, worthless and just wanted to take the pain away. She opened her draw and pulled out her razor. She hasn't self harmed for nearly 8 months, she promised her parents and Regina that she’d go to them if she felt the urge to hurt herself, she doesn't want to kill herself, she just wants to feel something. She slowly lifted up her jumper sleeves and traced the finger marks that were left there, she took the razor and slowly dragged it across her wrist wincing at the pain, she did three more cuts before putting the razor away.  
Emma pulls her sleeve down and stands to join Regina and her parents but as soon as she stood up she felt dizzy and collapsed. Regina, Snow and David heard the thump and immediately ran into Emma’s room to see her passed out with blood all over her arm. Regina dropped to her knees and pulled Emma into her lap crying assessing the cuts on her arm “no! baby no you promised! I can't lose you” she looked up at David and yelled “call an ambulance please David” 

8 minutes later the ambulance showed up and took Emma away and immediately took into the operating theatre, when they got to the hospital they were directed to room 25. They entered the room and there she was, just out of surgery in the hospital gown, oxygen mask and her cuts were wrapped up, her bruises on her arms visible making Regina gasp. Regina walked over to Emma’s bed and held Emma’s hand and kissed the top of it, Snow and David left them alone and regina was still holding Emma’s hand curled up on the uncomfortable hospital. She woke up to Emma’s crying and hugged her “baby I thought I lost you” Regina cried “I didn't mean to baby, I didn't want to end my life I just wanted to feel something” Emma explains “I know baby, I love you” the brunette tells her, Emma looks at her in shock “yo-you love me? really?” “yes I do you doofus, I’ve loved you from the start” Regina giggles and Emma kisses her “I love you too, I love you so much its not funny” Regina and Emma hear an “awww” and look to the door and see Emma’s foster parents looking at them with wide smiles and Emma stutters and starts panicking “oh no y-you guys cant know, you will send me back for being a lesbian, its happened before it cant happen again” Snow and David both reach for her hand and kissed it “Emma we don't mind, we love you no matter who you love, and to be honest we’ve known for a while. You two make quite the adorable couple” David laughs, Emma sighs and relaxes into Regina who has joined her up on the hospital bed. Emma starts crying softly and reaches out for her parents “mom, dad. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I yelled at you, I’m sorry I said you weren't my parents. You are my parents, you're the best parents I could could ask for and I don't tell you enough but I love you guys so much, please don't send me back” she begs, Snow hugs her and kisses her forehead “baby we’d never send you back, I might've over reacted earlier but its just because we love you like our own. I promise you, you’re never going back okay?” Emma nods and smiles at her parents.

The next morning the doctor and the local Sheriff Graham both enter Emma’s room, “Hey Emma, I’d just like to ask you a few questions alone if thats possible?” Snow and David both greeted Graham and excused themselves to the cafeteria and Emma looks at Regina “Regina’s staying, please” she pleaded, Graham nodded and stood beside her bed and began asking Emma questions about what happened the previous night and took photos of her injuries to document and the doctor was completing the rape kit. “Okay I have all I need, thank you Emma, I hope you recover quickly kid” Graham says and ruffles her hair and leaves the room. Regina looks down at Emma and kisses her passionately “I’m proud of you gorgeous” “I wouldn't have been able to do it without you baby” Emma replies and kisses her back.


	5. their first time

Emma was kept overnight again just so the doctors could keep an eye on her and Regina stayed by her side the whole time. The next day Emma was released, she was relieved to be going home. Regina packed her stuff for her and handed the bags to David to put into the car, Snow signed the release papers and Emma was free to go. She walked hand in hand with Regina to the car and as soon as they got home they went straight to Emma’s room they were both exhausted, so they laid down and talked for a bit before they both fell asleep.   
When Regina woke Emma was looking at her and up on one elbow and smiling at her pushing hair out of her face “hey baby” Regina sleepily says as Emma kisses her passionately and runs her hands up and down Regina’s sides lightly, “mmm thats a great way to wake up, if you keep going like that I’m not gonna be able to stop myself Em” Regina groans as Emma kisses down her throat “maybe I don't want you to stop Gina” Regina kissed her and flips her over and sucks at her pulse point releasing a groan from Emma “are you sure baby?” Regina asks the blonde and Emma raises an eyebrow “Regina Maria Mills, if you don't fuck me right now, lord help me I’ll do it myself” and giggles “I’m not going to fuck you Emma” Emma looks at her with a pout and Regina continues “I’m going to make love to you okay?” Emma blushes with her bottom lip in-between her teeth and nods at her girlfriend. 

Regina lifts Emma off the bed so she can take her pyjama top off and throws it to the side and Emma takes Regina’s off, Regina straddles Emma and bites her lip when she sees that Emma’s nipples we’re already hard she latched her mouth onto a nipple and plays with the other then swapped over every so often making Emma groan. “Gina, I want more, please I-I need more” Emma begged, Regina smirked up at Emma and started kissing down her jaw bone, down her throat, down to Emma’s pulse point which made Emma moan again and left a hickey, Regina kissed her way down emma chest, over each breast and down to the waist band of Emma’s shorts. The brunette carefully pulled her girlfriends shorts down her long toned legs and threw the aside with their shirts, she kissed her way up from the inside of Emma’s her ankle right up until she was face to face with her clothed centre, Regina could smell her already and placed an open mouth kiss to her centre which caused Emma to moan loudly. Regina dipped her hand into the waistband of Emma’s boyleg underwear and slipped a finger through her wetness then brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it clean “delicious” the brunette moaned, Regina then pulled the blondes underwear down her legs and dove straight in, she licked a straight line from the bottom of Emma’s slit to the top and payed attention to Emma’s clit that was peaking out. “please” Emma whimpered, Regina added two fingers into her and slowly started thrusting Emma moaned out, she stopped her movements and looked up at her curiously and Emma noticed that she had stopped and reassured her “I’m fine babe, its good please keep going” Regina nodded and continued thrusting into Emma and every few thrusts adding her tongue into the mixture which made Emma go wild “oh FUCK- YES YES GINA” Regina lapped at Emma slit again and her hands were in Regina’s hair “please don't stop, I-I’m so close” Regina thrusted three more times before Emma’s back arched off the bed and she screamed “FUCK YES REGINA I LOVE YOU” as she came. Regina crawled to the top of the bed where Emma laid and kissed her “mmm I taste good when I’m mixed in with you baby” Regina moans into her mouth and nods. 

Emma climbs over Regina and straddles her waist and kisses her, their tongues battling for dominance, in the end Regina let Emma win and she continued kissing her. Emma kissed each of Regina’s plump breasts before grazing her nipple with her teeth which made Regina whimper, Emma smirked at the reaction she was getting from playing with her nipples so she sucked one into her mouth and flicking the tip with her tongue “Emma don't tease me please” the smaller girl moaned, Emma crawled down and pulled her shorts and black lace underwear off in one swift motion then shoved a finger into Regina’s wetness and smirked “so wet for me already baby?” “please!” Emma put two fingers into Regina’s wetness and used her thumb to circle her clit “oh yes Em please more” she moaned, “FUCK YES more Emma!” Emma thrusted a few more times before adding a third finger, “oh god” giving Regina a few seconds to adjust before thrusting into her again. Emma played with Regina’s nipples with her free hand alternating between nipples, she then lowered her head and licked a line up Regina’s slit “yes Emma” Emma sucked her clit into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth slightly and she thrusted a few more times before she felt Regina clench around her fingers so she angled her fingers upwards to her g-spot “Im so close Emmaaaa” she moaned and with one more thrust Regina came with a scream “FUCK EMMA FUCKING SWAN AHHH YESS DADDY” Emma climbed up the bed and rested her head on regina heavy breathing chest and giggles “daddy hey?” Emma winked at her “man I didn't know you were a screamer babe, pretty sure my parents heard that” Regina smacks her arm lightly “you cant talk though but neither did I babe, you're the first to make me scream like that, oh shit I wont be able to look at them the same way babe” she groans. “Its alright babe” Emma reassures her blushing girlfriend “its payback for all the times I’ve heard those two going at it” Emma laughs. Emma signs and looks up at her girlfriend with heavy lids and kisses her cheek “I love you Regina, no one loves you the way I do.”


	6. Welcome to the family

They cuddled underneath the sheets for a while until there was a knock on the door “come in” Emma yelled out, the door opened slowly and Snow walked in awkwardly looking at them “hey girls, theres breakfast out in the kitchen if you're hungry?” she asked, Emma laughed “thanks mom, we’ll be out in a minute” the brunette hurriedly walked out and closed the door behind her. “oh my god Emma did you see how she was looking at us? oh god if thats what she looked like imagine what your father will be like” Regina whined while putting a pair of underwear and her shorts on and grabs of Emma’s oversized jumpers, Emma put her clothes on and kissed Regina on the top of the head “don’t stress babe, they’ll be fine I promise.” 

The two girls walked out of Emma’s room hand in hand into the kitchen where Snow and David quietly talking, they both looked up to the girls and smiled “here girls sit” Snow said and placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles in front on them both, Emma looked up at her foster mother and asked “whats all this for?” she saw Snow look at David and she sat down beside him. “You two eat first, then we have surprise for you Em!” David explained, Regina and Emma both dug into their plates of delicious food and when they both finished David cleared the table with Regina’s help. Emma looked at both of her parents “sooo?? what my surprise?” the eagerly asked, Snow reached down under the table and put paper in front of Emma “whats this?” Emma questioned, her parents looked at each other and smiled and looked back at Emma and David started explaining “well, to us you’ve always been our little girl, we’ve loved you from the moment you came to us and we’d like to officially be your parents, if thats what you want?” Emma jumped from her seat and hugged her parents in a tight hug “oh my god yes yes yes! I love you guys so much!!” Snow wiped away a tear and kissed Emma on the forehead before kissing David, “we’re so glad honey! we love you too!” Emma sat back in her seat and looked at Regina who is grinning at her “did you know Reg?” “of course I did babe” Emma pulled Regina into a hug and kissed, they pulled apart when they heard David clear his throat “sorry” the two girls said and grinned at them, “its alright girls, we just don't want a repeat of this morning” David laughed as he pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Emma, she looked down at the keys and yelled “NO WAY DAD” David nodded and pointed to the window which Emma ran to to see her new car, a yellow beetle, she ran back to her father and hugged him tight before he placed a kiss on her head “its all yours kiddo be careful” she grinned at her father before looking at both of her parents and Regina “thank you guys so much, this has been the best day ever!” the four of them came in for a group hug and Snow sighed and said “welcome to the family Emma, and of course Regina”


	7. Danielle

Emma hasn't spoken to Lily since the party, she wasn't even sure if she knew what happened to her but then again she didn't want people knowing. Storybrooke is a small town after all, when one person knows your business, everybody does. 

Emma woke up with a jump, thanks to another nightmare. She looks down at her sleeping girlfriend on her chest and smiles contently, it's been a week since what happened and she's still having nightmares about it but Regina has been staying over every night to calm her down. Regina has been great the blonde thinks.

Today she had another doctors appointment at 9:30, Emma looks at her phone, 9:00am "ah shit! Gina we're gonna be late" she says and shakes her sleeping girlfriend" "Emmm let me sleep" the brunette huffs "you promised you'd come babe, I'll even take you out to breakfast after but we've gotta hurry" Regina groans and rolls out of bed and walks into the bathroom going about her morning routine and Emma throws on a pair of white jeans and a baggy tee while Regina wears a dark purple blouse and a pair of black jeans. The two of them were out of the house by 9:20 with plenty of time to get to the doctors office, Emma handed Regina her keys "hey Reg can you drive, I've gotta text Snow since we didn't see her this morning" "yeah that's fine love" and kisses her cheek, they get in the car and make their way into town. 

Emma: Hey mom, sorry we didn't catch you this morning, me and Gina are off to the doctors. I'll text you when we're done. Em x

Mom: Hi Emma! that's fine sweetie! I hope everything goes well for you today, have a good day, tell Reg I love her and I love you too Em! Mom xox

Emma pockets her phone and looks over at her girlfriend "mom says she loves you and to have a good day, I swear she likes you more than she likes me" she pouts as Regina laughs "you're an idiot Em, she may love me but she definitely loves you more." As they pull up to the doctors Emma looks over to Regina with a scared look "babe everything's going to be okay, okay?" the brunette assures "you promise?" Regina kisses Emma "I promise baby".  
They walk into the doctors to check in and waited in the doctors office, their normal doctor enters the room with papers in hand, Dr. Danielle Colter, she is young, with beautiful long brown hair and stunning brown eyes. "Hi Emma, hi Regina." the younger girls both give the doctor a smile. "Okay let's get on with it shall we? first things first, Emma you've been cleared from any stis and stds ect, there was large amount of bruising so I suggest that you be gentle in any 'activities' you may partake in" they both nod and Emma nods and smirks at Regina, knowing what activities they'd get up to. "And last but not least, the pregnancy test. I'm so sorry it took so long for the results I'm sure you have been out of your mind" that was true, they had both terrified for the past week Emma, she didn't want a child. Not yet anyway. Danielle walks over to the two girls and places a hand on Regina's back and looks at Emma who is watching her every move "You're not pregnant" "oh thank god! I never thought I'd be happy about not being pregnant" the blonde sighs. 

The three finish talking and as they go to leave Danielle reached for Regina's arm "Hey Regina do you mind staying back for a sec, there's something I want to discuss with you" Emma take this as a sign to leave, she checks out at the front desk and waits for Regina. "So what do you want to talk about Dani?" Regina asks curiously as Danielle steps closer to her "I just wanted to let you know that what you're doing for Emma is amazing, you don't deserve to deal with this stuff, she doesn't deserve you" with this Regina stares at the doctor "pardon? what is that supposed to mean!" she asks angrily "nothing nothing forget I mentioned it" Danielle tries, "I will" Regina huffs and goes out to the waiting room where Emma is waiting, she grabs Emma's hand and walked out of the office.


	8. I've got you

The two girls walked hand and hand out of the doctors office and made their way to Emma's car "Regina are you okay? you seem a little tense" "yeah yeah I'm fine, I'm just so relieved for you " Regina says to her girlfriend, they're standing outside Emma's bug hugging "I know, me too" the brunette reached up and kisses Emma, when air became needed they both pulled away and rested their foreheads together "gee what was that for?" Emma laughed "damn not that I'm complaining, I'm definitely not complaining" "I just love you so much Emma" Regina sighs "come on let's go get some breakfast I'm starving" the pair jump into the bug and drive to the closest diner, which happened to be Granny's. Their favourite. 

They walk into the diner and are greeted by Ruby "hey guys what can I get you?" "I'll have the pancakes and bacon, Gina what do you want?" "hmm? oh sorry, I'll have the bacon and eggs thanks" she smiles as Ruby writes down the it order and skips off back to the counter. Emma reaches out and holds her girlfriends hands "babe are you sure you're okay? you've been acting strange since the doctors" "no I'm fine Em, I'm just thinking" Regina reassures her. When their food comes out they eat in silence and when they're done they leave in silence, in the car Emma pulls out her phone and begins to text her mom.

Emma: Mom something's up with Gina I think she's mad at me, are you home? can you talk to her please, she won't talk to me :(

Mom: sure honey, I'm sure it's nothing to do with you, see you soon x

"Here we are" Regina says as she pulls into the driveway, they both get out of the car and walk into the house "hey mom, babe I'm gonna go up and take a shower, I'll be quick" Emma kisses her on the cheek as Regina sits down at the counter. 

"So Regina, how did it go at the doctors? everything all good" Snow asks curiously "yep all good" Regina replies quietly "Regina honey, are you okay?" "yeah it's just something the doctor said, she said Emma doesn't deserve me and I shouldn't have to put up with her issues. I'm not telling you this because I think she's right because I think she's totally wrong. I think Emma and I are perfect for each other I love her and she loves me. I just don't know why she would say that." "oh honey, this is Danielle right?" Regina nods "didn't she had a thing for you a couple years back? maybe she's trying to ruin your relationship with Emma so she can have you for yourself." Snow wondered "I don't know where she got the idea that I'm interested in her. I love Emma more than anything and I never want to loose her, Snow" "honey you wont, everyone knows how much she loves you. Don't let Danielle get in between that" Snow tells her "don't let Danielle get in between what" Emma questions as she walks down the stairs while drying her hair "oh um, it's just Danielle said something to me this morning which got me angry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Em" Regina said "what did she say?" the blonde asked "she said that I'm too good for you and I shouldn't have to put up with your problems" the brunette told her "why would she even say that?" Emma asked "I don't know Em, I think she still has a thing for me. She was way out of line though and I told her that" "it's alright Gina, I've got you and she doesn't" Regina grabs Emma and pulls her into a kiss.


	9. Red lace

The two girls head up to Emma room and lay down on the bed, Emma falls asleep instantly and Regina rests her head on Emma's sleeping chest and smirks as she has an idea, she stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. Once she's in the bathroom she strips herself out of her clothes and leaves herself in her red lacy bra and thong, which happened to be Emma's favourite. 

She grabs her phone of the bathroom counter and opens up the camera and takes a few sexy photos, one that shows off her round ass, a couple of her breasts and then a full body photo in the mirror, she picks the best ones and sends them to Emma's phone. She quickly puts her clothes back on and makes her way back to Emma's room, the blonde is still sleeping so Regina climbs back beside her and closes her eyes.

About an hour later Regina feels Emma kissing her lightly on the lips, she opens her eyes and decides to deepen the kiss and licks the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance, they battle for dominance for a few minutes then Regina caves an lets Emma lead. They continue kissing and seperate after what seems like an hour but was really only 5 minutes "geez Em whats got into you" the brunette asks breathlessly "mmm Gina you can't send me photos like that without some sort of reaction" with this comment Regina dips her hand under the waistband of Emma's underwear and dips two fingers into her dripping entrance, she brings her fingers out to see they're covered in Emma's sweet juices "and what a reaction they gave you" she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks Emma's wetness off before kissing her, "mmm Em you always taste so good" Regina moans "but this will have to wait, pretty sure your mom just called us for lunch and I'm starving" Regina winks and walks down stairs. 

Emma takes a few minutes to compose herself before coming face to face with her parents and walks down the stairs to join her parents and girlfriend, she kisses Regina's cheek before whispering "tease" which made the brunette smirk. The rest of the day was spent lazing around the house with her parents, watching movies and playing board games. At 9:30pm Emma and Regina said their goodnights and headed up to Emma's room, they had school tomorrow and Emma was not looking forward to it. The two cuddled up and quickly fell asleep listening to each others steady breathing.


	10. back to school

"god Regina turn off your alarm it's too early" Emma groaned and shoved her head under the pillow, it was 7am on an Monday morning, a school day. Regina grabs her phone and turns her alarm off and rolls over to face Emma "babe we'll be late if you don't get up" the brunette says quietly as she kisses Emma's shoulder "ugh do we have to go Gina?" Emma whines "yes Emma, we haven't been the last week we probably missed out on a whole lot" Emma slowly gets up out of the bed and makes her way to the door and turns back to Regina "wanna take a shower with me?" Emma raises her eyebrow and smirks at Regina "hmm alright but no funny business alright" "okay okay" Emma laughs. 

They make their way to the bathroom and strip themselves down to nothing and jump into the shower, while regina was washing herself Emma kisses her girlfriends neck and runs her hands down her body making her moan "Em-ma I said no funny business" "but babe I'm so wet for you, this if your fault no thanks to your sneaky photos. You left me unsatisfied last night" the blonde pouts and turns her girlfriend around and kisses her "please" she whispers in between kisses and Regina moans again "alright be quick". 

Emma drops to her knees and hooks a leg over her shoulder, she kisses down Regina's stomach to her perfectly manicured cunt, she kisses her clit before she dips her tongue into Regina's dripping centre "oh god Emma" she pushes two fingers into her and feasts on her as she thrusts into her at a steady pace "yes Emma right there, I'm so close already" the brunette whispers Emma thrusts into Regina harder while grazing her clit with her teeth, she feels Regina's hands holding her head in place and comes with a whimper "fuck fuck fuck". Emma stands back on her feet and kisses Regina with a smile, Regina grabs Emma by the waist and flips them around do Emma's back is against the shower wall and whispers in Emma's ear "my turn". She runs her hands down Emma's perfectly toned stomach down to her light curls and thrusts two fingers into Emma's wet cunt with out warning "oh fucking jesus Regina" Regina lowers herself onto her knees and carefully lifts Emma's legs over her shoulders and starts eating her sweet juices "yes Gina" Emma pants "god yes harder baby" Regina smirks and thrusts harder and deeper into Emma's cunt "aah fuck" Regina can feel Emma's release coming so she holds her legs in place, after a few more licks Emma slams her head on the wall behind her as she comes "shit yes Regina! I fucking love you" Regina helps her ride out the rest of her orgasm and carefully placed Emma's legs down "god Regina, that mouth of yours is amazing" Emma says breathlessly. 

The two girls clean each other up and dry themselves off and get ready for school, once they're dressed they run downstairs make some toast and sit down at the table with Emma's parents and greet them both "morning guys" "good morning girls, do you need a lift to school?" Snow asks "um yeah that would be great, thanks mom" Emma smiles at her mother "no problem honey, we better leave now then" Snow pecks David on the lips and grabs her stuff "bye Dad!" "bye David" the two girls grab their school bags and head out the door towards Snows car. 

As they approach the school Emma's grip on Regina's hand tightens, Regina notices this and giver her girlfriend a reassuring look. Once they reach the school they both say good bye and hop out of the car and make their way through the gates as the bell rings, Emma has history and Regina has calculus. They say their goodbyes and go their seperate ways to class, as Emma approached the English building she hears someone calling her name, she turns around to see Victor making his was over to her "what do you want Victor?" "why, I want you darling. I want another turn and so does Jeff" Emma looks around to see if anyone is in earshot "I'm not interested in you so fucking leave me alone, don't you ever come near me again" Emma said angrily and turns around, Victor grabs her arm and pull her towards him "not so fast, I get what I want, and what I want, is you" "fuck you" Emma punches him in the face repetitively "if you ever come near me or anyone I care about, I will fucking kill you" Emma pulls herself back to hit him one more time then someone pulls her off him, she looks around and sees her english teacher Mr Hyde "Emma Swan! what the hell do you think you're doing? go to the principles office immediately!" 

Emma stares at Victor in shock and looks down at her hands and back at her teacher, she grabs her things and runs out of the school campus not caring that her teacher is calling after her, she runs to a park nearby her house where she cleans her hands and stays there for the rest of the school day. Holy shit, she couldn't control herself, she could've killed him. Oh god she's in so much trouble she thinks. She decides it's time to go home and face the music so she throws her school bag on her shoulder, she walks the short distance to her house and goes inside, she walks up the stairs and Snow and David are waiting for her, and oh man they're angry. She puts her school bag down and looks at them "Emma what the hell were you thinking?! you could've killed him" David asks angrily "I-I don't know what happened dad! I just hit him once and I couldn't stop" Emma says "he says you just came up to him and started hitting him, is that true Emma" Snow asks and Emma looks at her with tears in her eyes "no! he's a fucking liar! he fucking told me him and Jeff wanted seconds and grabbed my fucking arm when I tried to walk away" she takes her jacket off and pulls her sleeve up "here, there's even a fucking bruise to show it" "Emma, calm down and stop swearing please" Snow pulls her crying daughter in for a hug "oh honey, it's okay sweetie" and wipes away her tears. "I hate him so much mom, I'm scared to go to school, I'm scared to sleep, he's everywhere and I feel sick just thinking about it. I just want it to end" she cries. 

Emma is asleep curled up on the couch with her head in her mothers lap and feet in her fathers when Regina walks through the front door "hey guys" she whispers "hey Gina, how was school?" David asked the girl, she drops her school bag next to the counter and makes her way over to the three. "yeah it was okay, I missed out on a bit so I'm gonna go upstairs and study. Oh by the way the principal gave me this letter to give to you" and hands Snow the letter before kissing her sleeping girlfriend on the cheek and grabs her school bag and running upstairs. Snow opens the letter and begins reading it out loud 

Dear parents of Emma Swan,  
as you may know Emma has been involved in a fight at school where she severely injured another student, the victim has chosen to not press charges against Emma but despite him not wanting to press charges, we do have to punish Emma. She will be suspended from school and any other school related activities for three weeks.   
Thankyou,  
Principle Thomas. 

"oh fucking hell" Emma groans as she sits up "just another fucked up thing to add to my list of great things that have happened lately" she says sarcastically "Emma, what did I tell you about swearing" her mother asked "I'm fucking sorry Snow" Emma says angrily before picking her school bag up and heading to the door "where are you going?" her father asks "out. Is that okay? I just need time to my self" the blonde says before slamming the door shut behind her. She doesn't know where she's going, she just walks. She ends up at a small lake a few where David brought her when she moved in with them, she sits down and pulls out her pencil case, she digs and finds her blade.


	11. word of advice

Emma pulls up her sleeve and looks at the scars that are still healing on her wrist and blinks away tears, she puts the blade to her skin but doesn't do it, instead she gets her phone from her pocket and calls her dad after a couple of rings he picks up.

David: Emma honey where are you? are you okay? we're so worried.

Emma: daddy I need you, I want to hurt myself b-but I promised I wouldn't

David: shit where are you Em?

Emma: our spot, please please don't tell Snow or Gina. I just want to talk to you daddy. 

David: I won't Em, I'll be there as quick as I can, I love you Emma

Emma: I love you too daddy

David hangs up and grabs his jacket "where are you going David" Snow raises an eyebrow at her husband "Emma just called. She wants me to go and get her, I won't be long" he explains before running out the door and heads down to the lake. 

When he gets to the lake he spots Emma's long blonde hair and sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her "Emma, I'm so proud of you" "why would you be proud of me?" she looks up at her father "I'm proud because no matter how much you wanted to hurt yourself, you didn't and you called me instead" he says softly while stroking the back of her head "why didn't you call Regina though Emma?" he asks curiously "she doesn't understand daddy, she says she does but she doesn't. She doesn't understand what it's like for me, she hasn't been through what I've been through" the girl explains "Em, I'm gonna tell you something I was told when I was younger, it was the best advice I was ever given and now I'd like to give it to you" Emma nods and looks up at her father "you only get one great girl in your life. You might have other good girls too but only one great girl that you will never forget for the rest of your life I promise you. Do not let that great girl go and do whatever it takes to keep her cause you'll regret letting her walk away" Emma thinks about what he's just said and looks at her father with tears in her eyes and hugs him tight "that's beautiful daddy" "Regina may not have been what you've been through but she's trying her hardest Emma, don't let her go. Now let's get you home" he picks Emma's bag up and they walk hand in hand back to their home.


	12. a big step

When they get back home Snow and Regina are sitting in the lounge room talking quietly, when Emma and David walk into the room the shoot up and pull Emma into a tight hug "guyss I can't breathe" she laughs, the two pull away from her and Emma looks at her dad and then to her girlfriend "hey Gina, can I talk to you upstairs?" "yeah sure Em" she grabs Emma's hand and drags her upstairs. 

As soon as they're upstairs Emma is looking through her draws and pulls out a small box, she turns around to Regina who is watching her curiously from the bed "what's up babe?" "I-I just want to tell you how much I love you" Emma lowers herself onto one knee in front of Regina "Regina, you're the first person I've ever truly, truly loved. You're beautiful, intelligent and you love me for who I am. I know we have only been together for 7 months now and we're only 17 and 18 but I've loved you ever since we first met, I don't ever want to lose you because if I did, I'd lose myself. Regina will you marr-" "YES YES I WILL!!" Regina screams and kisses Emma, Emma opens the box and slides the ring on her finger and kisses Regina again. "Come on Gina let's go tell my parents" Emma grins and pulls Regina off the bed "are they gonna be happy about this Em?" "I don't care if they're not, we are and that's all that matters" 

They walk hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen bench where her parents are talking "hey guys" Emma and Regina grin at her parents "what's got you two all smiley for?" David asks, Regina looks at Emma and looks back her parents "welll, me and Emma are getting married!!" "oh my gosh this is great!!" David says happily before hugging the two girls "what brought this on?" Snow asks "you're not happy for us mom?" Emma asks "I mean you two are still so young, are you sure this is what you want?" "yes mom, this is what we want, are you happy for us or not?" the blonde asks "well I guess I'm going to have to be" her mother replies "why are you always the one with the problem Snow? dad's happy for us why can you be? you're always the one with the issue here" the girl asks angrily "Emma don't speak to me like that" "then stop being a bitch about everything Snow. I'm fucking happy and so is Regina so if you have a problem please, keep it to yourself" Emma huffs then pulls Regina back up to her room. 

There's a small knock at Emma's door while her and Regina are catching up on school work "yeah come in" Emma says, David enters the room and stands at the door "I'm gonna head off to work now, can you please be civil with your mother?" he asks nicely "I will if she will" Emma laughs and regina rolls her eyes "it's alright David, I'll make sure there's no cat fights while you're gone" Regina smiles and David laughs "alright girls I'll see you tomorrow. Love you both"


	13. More trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you guys want me to continue, if you do shoot through some ideas of what I can write about in the next few chapters!

Around 5pm Regina places her biology book down and walks over to the bed where Emma is laying down reading her English book, "Emma, I think you need to talk to your mother" she says quietly. Emma huffs and places her book down and stares at her now fiancee "and why would I do that? I didn't do anything wrong" the blonde states, Regina runs her hands through her hair and looks out the window "you can't keep butting heads with her Em, she only wants what's best for you. Maybe there's something that she's not telling you? You should talk to her, and no fighting this time". Emma sits up on the bed and kisses Regina "fine, I'll do it for you" she says and Regina smiles, "good now go" as she smacks Emma butt.   
Emma walks down stairs to find her adoptive mother reading a book about birds, Emma rolls her eyes and sits across from her "if you've come to yell some more I'm not interested Emma" Snow sighs as she places the book down "I'm not here to fight I just want to know why you're not happy for me and Regina? Is it because we're both girls? I know you said you were fine with it but maybe you're not" Emma says while fidgeting with her hands under the table "I really am happy for you two Emma!" Snow explains "I just think it's too soon for you two to make this big leap together, you're still learning about each other. I think you should wait, I don't want you to regret anything" Emma looks over at her mother with anger in her eyes "regret anything? I would never regret doing anything with or for Regina, I love her and she loves me why can't you accept that mom?" Snow places her hand over her daughters and looks shocked when Emma quickly retracts her hand "Don't touch me. You know what? Maybe the only thing I regret is coming here since no one approves of my happiness" Emma says as she pushes her chair out and storms out the front door. 

Snow rushes up the stairs and walks into Emma's room to find Regina with her head buried in homework "Emma's left again" The younger brunette whips her head out of her books and stares at the older woman "what? Did she say where she was going?" just as Regina finishes her sentence her phone buzzes

Em: I've gone for a walk to cool off, going to see dad. Don't worry I'm fine. I love you. 

Reg: be safe, I love you too.

"she's gone to see David" Regina sighs with relief "can I ask what happened? I sent her down to talk to you" she asks curiously "well we talked and then she yelled, I don't know what happened. She just snapped" Regina pulls Snow into a hug and rests bet head on her shoulder "I'm sorry, it's my fault I made her go and speak to you. She seemed calm so I thought she'd be fine"  
"it's okay Regina it's not your fault, I'm going to start making dinner okay, let me know if you need anything" she says softly and leaves the room. 

As Emma is walking down Main street she spots Lily walking the opposite way, Emma quickly crosses the street to avoid running into her. She keeps walking until she hears Lily yell out "Emma!", she stops and turns around to see Lily behind her "hey Lily" she says "why are you avoiding me?" Lily looks at her angrily "I heard the lies you've been telling, and I saw you punch Victor. You're such a bitch you know." the blonde stares at her in shock "I'm not lying about anything and that sick Fuck deserved it"   
Before Emma has a chance to walk away Lily raises her fist and punches her in the face then pushes her to the ground and kicks her in the stomach. Lily then bends down and whispers in her ear "That's for Victor you lying slag" before running off and leaving Emma clutching her stomach on the ground. 

Emma quickly got on her feet and hobbled to the police station, when she got to the front desk she pushed her way through the door and made her way to her fathers office "miss you can't go back there" the receptionist yells and Emma ignores her. She bursts through her fathers office and realises she's interrupting something when she sees her fathers boss sitting across from him "oh, I'm sorry dad. I'll just wait outside" she says before quickly closing the door and sliding down the wall hugging her knees. A few moments later the door opens and her fathers boss leaves, Emma slowly stands up and walks into David's office and plonks down in one of the chairs. David looks up from his computer and is suddenly worried "Em what happened? Why is your nose is bleeding and why are you clutching your stomach? Sweetheart what happened" he quickly stands up and crouches infront of Emma. "Lily happened" she says wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve "she saw me on my way here, I tried to avoid her but she came up to me and said that I was lying bitch then she started punching me" "oh sweetie, do you want me to do something about it?" he asks quietly, "no please don't, it'll make things worse!" she pleaded "okay, I'll go get you some ice why don't you lie down on the couch" he helps her up and walks her over to the couch that is in the corner of his office. When he returns Emma is sitting on the couch waiting quietly for him "are you okay?" he asks "I'm okay, will you cuddle me please?" she asks as she wipes her tears away, he hands her the ice pack and sits beside her and pulls her into a hug. David watches Emma's eyes close softly and kisses her head "I love you kiddo".


End file.
